Companion: 100th Hunger Games
by SYOC
Summary: **SYOC OPEN** The 100th Hunger Games is about to kick off! President Hope, recently elected president of the Panem, and Josiah Crane, new Gamemaker, are planning to change up the Games a little. The rules have changed and something much different is going to happen.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Submit your character with the form on my profile. Be sure to send it to me through PM, I will not accept ones on review. Please submit quickly so I may easily send you a reply whether or not you are selected. Look to see what characters are open and not.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The morning sun beams over the Capitol, lighting into the room that consists of only one woman. She wears a white suit, more masculine than feminine, since it is a pair of pants and a tie. On her suit, over her heart, she has a red rose. Her hair is a soft, honey brown, tied into a bun at the top of her head. Clearly, she is within her twenties or thirties, young for a president. Above her, a large portrait of the once-President Snow is proudly dangling.

She gazes at it for a moment. Kissing her hand gently, she places it on the painting and whispers, "Katniss is in prison, President Snow. I promise you, she is away from the Districts and Capitol." She had just been elected president of the Panem, new to the system but intelligent in every way. She is President Snow's granddaughter, also known as President Hope.

"I will be sure that the Hunger Games will go on forever," she strokes the paint lightly, feeling the rough texture underneath her skin. She sighs and closes her eyes, takes in her surroundings, and turns around. Someone is entering her room, a servant. He comes, holding a few "important" letters in his hand. He quickly walks over to her desk and places it there, exiting the room immediately after dropping the notes.

Once he is gone, President Hope slowly sits down. She grabs the first letter she sees. It is written from the Gamemaker, who is newly appointed. Both the Gamemaker and President Hope are new to this whole system; it is time they show their worth.

President Hope reads the letter aloud:

"Greetings, President Hope. We have not yet met yet; however, I assure you that you know of me. I have been recently elected the head Gamemaker. My name is Josiah Crane, son of Seneca Crane. I am surprised to see that the Capitol voted for me because of my blood; yet, I am just as prepared as any former Gamemaker before me. Also, I have plans to also resist any rebellions that may come in the future.

"You may find this plan risky and stupid; however, the Capitol is on my side. Both Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark were able to survive the 74th Hunger Games because of their 'love' and the rules that my father had made. When the rules changed, they were furious and rebelled against it, attempting to kill themselves at the same time. At this, my father had to stop them and change the rules back, making it so that the two could survive together, since they were both in the same District. At the end, if Crane had not changed the rules back to one victor, the rebellion would not have started.

"Because of my father's foolish start, I believe that I should make it so that if the two remaining survivors are both allies and from the same District, they can survive together. I want to make this rule permanent; however, I need your permission, of course.

"When you can, I would like to meet you at Katniss's cell. I'd like her to hear the news, since she was practically the reason why my father had to die and was punished. She, too, made him look like a fool in front of the entire Capitol. So, in revenge, I wish to let her know the rule. I am also sure that you'd like to taunt her with your winnings, your doings. Tell her about how the Capitol is still thriving, perhaps.

"Anyways, I will see you soon. I hope we can discuss this further in the future. I'll meet you down at seven tonight."

* * *

><p>President Hope starts her way down the corridor, to the stairs that leads to the prison cells. Once she is down, she goes to the main cell, which is four walls thick with five metal doors. Inside, it is dark and cold, keeping Katniss contained from whatever she might be planning to do.<p>

Once Hope reaches the cell, she has the slightest temptation to go inside. She requests the key and uses it for the five doors.

When she is inside, she feels the coldness surround her. She adjusts her tie and makes it so that her suit presses up against her more. The darkness makes it impossible to see and Hope can barely find even the slightest shadow of Katniss.

Finally, a Peacekeeper, from the outside, turns on a light. With the light, Hope can now see Katniss. The girl is still wearing the same clothes as when she first came into prison, which is a thin tank top and baggy, loose cargo pants. Her arms are wounded, bloody, and bruised from the flogging; her hair is tangled and messy, still in the same braid that she always had on when she was out and about. Her eyes blaze with the small remains of fire left in her, challenging Hope as the president nears her, kneeling down in front of her to address the former deity.

"Hello, Katniss," President Hope smirks. Luckily, Katniss is either too weak or too chained up to fight. So, she just sits there and stares, her cold gaze on Hope like ice and fire mixed together. President Hope pulls her rose off her suit and puts it in Katniss's hair. The revolutionary doesn't move and keeps calm, trembling just a little.

Suddenly, the door opens and someone enters. A man, who looks a lot like Seneca, enters. He has interesting hair, which sways to the side elegantly. He smirks and dips his head at both Katniss and Hope.

"I assume you read my letter," his hands are behind his back. He pulls them out and brings two glasses of white wine. He gives one to Hope, taking the other for himself. He takes a sip, enjoying the bitter taste. He licks his lips and kneels down next to Hope, in front of Katniss.

"Yes, I read it," Hope nods, drinking the wine. She hates wine; however, at times like this, she feels like she needs it.

"And?"

"I admire the idea. The only thing I worry is that if we lessen the rules, wouldn't it lessen the grips that the people of the Panem feel? I want to be sure that they don't feel free."

"Oh, they won't. You have patrols on every corner, at every house. I assure you that the Capitol's safety from any rebellion is good," he tilts his wine glass over a little, pouring it on Katniss's head. Then, he puts it to her lips and makes her drink. When she does, she gags and spits, barfing. President Hope almost forgot that the Capitol cut her tongue out.

"Then, I accept," President Hope smiles and glares at Katniss, who is now breathing heavily with anger and rage.


	2. Chapter One: Two-Faced

**Chapter One:**

**Two-Faced**

_**Ondine Cleravoy**_

It wasn't fun being the one to always do wrong yet be the best in your class. I was stubborn sometimes, but peaceful at mind and very giving. Little people were able to cope with my multiple personality disorder, while others kept their distance and talked behind my back. It also swapped constantly, abruptly to the point where I had no idea when it would happen. It didn't occur in a pattern so I could warn people-instead, I was burdened with a bipolar disorder, which changed me.

I had killed many people as a child, all with my bad side. In my bad personality, sometimes, I lured them into their deaths with an act of a helpless child; however, I was never the helpless one. Or, my rage would kill them and I would become a murderer, a psychopath killer. Yet, I was strategic and knew how to keep from others. I knew how to hide the truth and that terrible things I did. Suddenly, I'd wake up and be nice again, as if nothing ever happened. At times, I never knew I was the killer.

Life was miserable here in District Four. I watched as people gathered around fires to cook fish they had caught, also tell stories. One of my favorite people to listen to was Annie Cresta. To be honest, she was quite old and was absolutely insane-which was why I found favor in her. She'd tell me things about her past, about the Hunger Games. Really, I was the only one she had, since no one liked her.

I barely ate, since my parents weren't very rich and also, food was short here in Four. I didn't mind though, because I did not want to eat. I loved to go around and sing by the creek. Also, I loved to hear stories from Annie, and I'd visit her often. She was really the only one who'd cope with my bad side and sudden changes.

I sat ever so patiently at the creek, holding a rock in my hands as I gazed into my reflection against the smooth waters. I blinked a little bit, studying my fair skin and dark, thick hair that was wavier than the ocean. I brushed one strand behind my ear, leaning in so I could see my reflection even closer. I was thin and short, as most people weren't. They swam, while I sat around and did nothing. I rarely did work and tended to stay within my studies and cook the fish, like my mother always taught me to do.

My dark green eyes were stormy, like most of the people here in District Four. We almost all looked the same, as if we were born from the same mother and father that had identical eyes.

Something moved behind me and I turned back quickly to see what it was. It was my friend, Lillian Banks. She was rude sometimes and very hard to deal with; however, she got along with both sides of me and once, went along with one of my bad personality's mischiefs. Now, since we were both older, she tried to calm me down and make me more approachable. It didn't really work, but it was always worth a shot. She never gave up, which was very admirable.

"Hey, Ondine," she said lowly, sitting down next to me. She didn't really look at me, but gazed into the waters while putting her finger inside of the warm liquid. Then, she sighed, "Ready for the reaping?"

"It's the same every year," I groaned. "I'm tired of it!"

"Aren't we all?" she grinned and blinked in one eye. She had something with her eye that made it so she blinked in one eye, but never in sync for some reason. Sometimes, one even twitched awkwardly at random moments; at first, it freaked me out. But I happened to get used to it, as she got used to my disorder.

"We probably should start getting ready, don't you think?"

We were both in pajamas, which were small shorts and tank tops. I casted a short gaze at her, then looked back into the creek, green and dirty. "Right," I licked my lips. "Let's go."

She hung out at my house, since my parents held a high (but low-paying) position. Also, her parents cared nothing of her and neglected her requests. Her house is dirtier and smaller than mine, so we had always preferred to go to my place instead of her own.

Once we got to my house, we went into my room to find ourselves looking at dresses set out for us. Mine was beautiful, compared to her ugly rags that her parents gave her a long time ago. Hers was brown and had really no patters and designs; on the other hand, mine was white and clean, with lane along the edges. I was poor, but at least my parents cared about me and always saved their money for a nice reaping dress.

I got dressed quickly and put on some pearl earrings that Annie Cresta once gave me. I slipped on a golden bangle that I found floating in the creek one day and then tied a red ribbon to it. Beside me, Lillian did her ginger hair into a nice bun. She used to wear braids until the president prohibited anyone from wearing them. She looked good in them too; yet, it still wasn't allowed no matter what.

Since I wasn't too well with my hands, she did my hair for me. She put it into a bun, but it took a while since I had so much hair. I thanked her briefly and we set out to leave. Just before exiting, my mother gave me a hug and long kiss on the forehead, while my father patted me on the shoulder. They tried to reserve me for so long, but my bad side always kept my mind from being too pure. I told them goodbye and so did Lillian, since they were almost like her own parents to her. They once kept her for six months, since her parents kicked her out for hanging out with me too much instead of working on the fish.

We made our way silently across the road to the Main Center. It had a large, wooden stage and behind it, a beautiful pond that reflected the nasty stage in its waters. We checked in quickly and went to our assigned seats. Unfortunately, Lillian was instructed to sit far from me and I was on my own, praying my personality wouldn't change.

Both Anthems went on, the first and then the second that was made after the revolution in the Districts. We all waited anxiously for it to end and once it did, two Peacekeepers led a host onto the stage. She was a typical Capitol lady, with large tutus and hair, along with colorful jewelry, accessories, and even clothes. Her large heels made her seem higher, though she was probably just as short as I. I watched her, rolling my eyes as she almost tripped onto the microphone.

"Hello, hello!" her voice was high and reminded me of sugar and candy. I licked my lips at the thought, knowing I had only had it once in my lifetime but it was the best taste ever.

"Welcome to a very special event! This is the 100th Hunger Games, honoring the years of service from the Capitol to you. As usual, two tributes..." she went on, introducing the Games that we all already knew so well. I rolled my eyes, watching my hands as they linked together. Something hit me on the head and I looked up, finding that it was Lillian who threw a tiny rock at me.

She whispered across several other girls, "I can't believe it's the 100th!"

"I know," I didn't think she could hear me, but I didn't care. I didn't want to get in trouble with the Peacekeepers.

"Ladies first!" those two words caught my whole attention and I stared at the lady as she slowly picked her hand through the clear glass bowl. She shuffled it around for a bit and finally chose one. Carefully, she made her way to the microphone and announced, "The girl tribute for this year's games from District Four is... Ondine Cleravoy!"

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a character, go on my profile and look for an open spot! Next, get the SYOC submission form and send me a PM that has the form filled out. There are lots of open spaces, and I am hoping to fill them!<strong>

**By the way, this character was brilliantly made by Hertram. Thanks!**

**-SYOC**


End file.
